Message For You
by Gia-XY
Summary: Untukmu yang tidak terlupakan, sangat banyak yang ingin kusampaikan …./ Mentioned Gender Bender!


**Message For You**

**.**

**By: Gia-XY**

**.**

**Summary:**

**Untukmu yang tidak terlupakan, sangat banyak yang ingin kusampaikan ….**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Yu-Gi-Oh! © Takahashi Kazuki**

**Story © Gia-XY**

**.**

**Warning:**

**OOC, AU, gender bender, maybe some typo(s), some Japanese, some non-formal language, vocabulary crisis, DLDR, etc.****.**

**.**

**For **_**Runa Ryuuokami**_

**.**

**.**

Seorang pemuda berambut bintang _tri-color_ kini berjalan di tengah hujan. Dirinya terus berjalan di tengah pemakaman itu dengan iris _amethyst purple_-nya terus menatap lurus ke depan. Tangannya kini memegang sebuket bunga aster di tangannya. Pikirannya kini melayang jauh dari tempat itu, tepatnya pada kejadian seminggu lalu ….

**~XxX~**

"_JANGAN BERKATA HAL YANG BODOH!"_

_Lelaki bermata _amethyst _itu berteriak kepada wanita yang mirip sekali dengannya. Mereka kini sedang berada di rumah sakit. Sang wanita hanya terbaring tidak berdaya dengan wajah pucat di atas ranjang rumah sakit. Wajah sang lelaki terlihat sengat kesal. Dirinya menahan butiran bening yang kini memaksa keluar dari kedua iris _amethyst_-nya._

_Sang wanita perlahan mengulurkan sebelah tangan lemahnya dan meraih pipi kiri lelaki itu. Wanita itu tersenyum lembut pada lelaki di depannya itu._

"_Aku tidak berkata hal yang bodoh. Hidupku benar-benar tidak akan lama lagi. Kalau saat itu tiba, berjanjilah, berjanjilah kalau kau tidak akan berhenti menjalani hidupmu dengan semangat dan penuh senyum—seperti yang biasa kau lakukan," ucap gadis itu sambil tersenyum lemah._

_Air mata sang pemuda beriris _amethyst_ sudah tak dapat ditahan lagi. Sepasang sungai kembar kini mengalir di kedua pipi lelaki itu. Iris _crimson red_ milik wanita itu menatap lelaki di depannya dengan tatapan kaget, lalu ia tersenyum kecil. Tangan kurusnya perlahan menghapus air di mata yang mengalir di pipi lelaki di depannya itu._

**~XxX~**

Lelaki beriris_ amethyst _itu hanya dapat tersenyum miris mengingat kejadian itu. Tanpa sadar, ternyata dirinya sudah sampai di depan sebuah gundukan tanah dengan batu nisan dengan nama yang familiar baginya. Lelaki itu lalu berlutut dan meletakkan buket bunga yang dibawanya tadi atas makam itu dan perlahan tersenyum kecil.

"Hai, sudah hampir seminggu aku tidak menemuimu. Yah, kau pasti akan mengomeliku karena aku datang di tengah hujan seperti ini. Kau tenang saja, ini bukan salah _jii-chan_. Ia sudah melarangku, tetapi aku memaksa untuk tetap pergi menemuimu," ucap lelaki itu sambil tersenyum lembut dan menyentuh batu nisan di depannya.

Dirinya kembali terdiam. Ia tidak mempedulikan butiran hujan yang jatuh di atas tubuhnya. Dirinya kembali teringat tentang kejadian lain yang terjadi 6 hari lalu.

**~XxX~**

_Sang pemuda beriris _amethyst_ kini tengah berjalan di koridor rumah sakit sambil membawa sebuket bunga aster di tangannya. Wajahnya terlihat gelisah, dirinya ragu untuk bertemu lagi dengan wanita yang kemarin ditemuinya—bukan hanya kemarin, tetapi setiap hari. Entah kenapa perasaannya sangat tidak enak sejak pagi tadi. Dirinya terdiam begitu sampai di depan kamar seorang pasien. Dirinya mengulurkan tangannya, berusaha memberanikan dirinya untuk membuka pintu. Akhirnya keberaniannya terkumpul, ia memegang gagang pintu kamar itu, lalu membukanya._

_Dirinya terbelalak saat melihat kamar yang dimasukinya kini rapi—sama sekali tidak memiliki tanda-tanda kehidupan di dalamnya. Panik, dirinya lalu memasuki kamar itu, mencari sosok wanita yang begitu dicintainya. Dirinya berpikir, mungkin saja wanita itu sedang berada di toilet. Namun hasilnya nihil, kamar itu kosong—hanya ada dirinya di dalam ruangan itu. Dirinya menjadi frustasi, lalu meneriaki nama sosok yang dicarinya sekencang mungkin._

"_ATEEEM!"_

**~XxX~**

Lelaki itu masih terdiam. Setelah beberapa lama terdiam di tengah hujan yang terus-terusan membasahi tubuhnya, akhirnya lelaki itu mulai berbicara lagi.

"Hei, kau ingat 6 hari lalu? Aku … sangat panik begitu tidak menemui sosokmu yang selalu tersenyum padaku di kamarmu. Banyak yang terlintas di pikiranku, dari kemungkinan paling ringan, sampai kemungkinan paling buruk. Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka, kemungkinan paling buruklah yang saat itu menimpamu …. Jujur, aku terpukul, tetapi mau apa lagi? Aku terlambat, bahkan aku sama sekali tidak dapat mendengar suaramu untuk yang terakhirnya kalinya di hari itu," ucap lelaki itu dengan nada menyesal.

Butiran mutiara bening lagi-lagi memaksa untuk keluar dari kedua iris _amethyst_-nya saat itu. Entah sudah keberapa kali dalam minggu ini—bahkan dirinya pun sudah lupa.

"Terima kasih untuk suratmu. Aku tidak menyangka kau masih sempat menulis surat terakhir untuk diriku yang begitu egois ini. Aku juga … menyayangimu …," ucap lelak itu dengan nada lirih.

Banyak sekali yang ingin dikatakan lelaki itu pada sang wanita yang kini telah terbaring di dalam makam di depannya itu. Hanya saja, lelaki itu tidak tahu caranya mengatakan semua hal itu. Lelaki itu terkekeh kecil, bodoh sekali ia berbicara dengan orang yang sudah meninggal. Ya, bodoh sekali …. Kenapa ia tidak mengatakan semua itu padanya di saat ia masih hidup? Di saat ia masih dapat tersenyum padanya? Di saat ia masih bisa membalas perkataannya?

"_Yuugi, Atem sudah …"_

Lelaki itu menggertakkan giginya kesal. Kesal, sangat kesal, ia kesal pada dirinya yang bodoh, tidak bisa jujur di depan wanita yang dicintainya, bahkan sampai saat terakhir wanita itu.

"Maaf, aku selalu bersikap sebagai sahabat yang protektif. Aku hanya tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu. Hei, boleh aku menegaskan sesuatu? Sayang yang kumaksud tadi juga bukan hanya sebatas sayang sebagai sahabat, tetapi aku juga menyayangimu sebagai seorang wanita yang kucintai, wanita yang ingin kulindungi, wanita yang selama akan menempati hatiku, tidak tergantikan oleh siapapun dan apapun," ucap lelaki itu dengan nada tulus.

Ia berusaha tersenyum, tersenyum pada wanita itu, sahabatnya, seseorang yang dicintainya, tidak tergantikan oleh siapapun dan apapun …. Ah, ini menyebalkan, lagi-lagi butiran mutiara kembali keluar dari kedu iris _amethyst_ miliknya, dan kini bersatu dengan hujan. Tidak, bukan saatnya menangis, ini saatnya ia mengeluarkan semua yang ingin dikatakannya pada wanita itu.

"Atem, aku … tidak bisa kalau harus melupakanmu …. Kau tidak usah khawatir, itu bukan berarti aku akan bersedih dan hidup layaknya orang yang ingin mati karena tidak memiliki tujuan hidup. Seperti katamu, aku akan terus semangat menjalani hidupku. Karena itulah, biarkan aku terus mengingatmu, mengenangmu …. Ah, maaf, aku memang tidak pandai menyampaikan sesuatu dalam kata-kata," ucap sang pemilik iris _amethyst_ sambil terkekeh kecil.

Ia mulai berdiri, lalu tersenyum kecil ke arah makam di depannya. Semua kenangan dirinya bersama wanita itu, selamanya, tidak akan pernah ia lupakan … selamanya ….

"Aku akan mengunjungimu lain waktu. Ah, dan, aku mencintaimu, sangat …," ucap lelaki itu dengan nada tegas.

Ia lalu perlahan membalikkan tubuhnya, lalu meninggalkan makam itu. Dirinya tersenyum lega, ia sudah menyelesaikan semuanya, ia sudah menyatakan semuanya ….

_Aku juga mencintaimu …._

Lelaki itu terbelalak mendengar suara yang _familiar_ di telinganya itu. Ia refleks langsung menengok ke belakang, sayangnya ia tidak menemukan seorang pun di sana. Tentu saja, tidak akan ada yang mau berziarah di tengah hujan seperti ini—kecuali dirinya tentunya. Ia perlahan tersenyum kecil. Benar dugaannya, ia memang benar-benar mencintai wanita bermata _crimson_ itu, walau wanita itu sudah tidak ada di dunia yang sama dengannya lagi.

Dirinya kembali berbalik dan lanjut berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu. Langkah kakinya semakin ringan sekarang.

_Selamanya, aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu …._

**~XxX~**

_DI SINI BERISTIRAHAT DENGAN TENANG_

_**SENNEN ATEMU**_

_**1997-2013**_

**.**

**.**

**Owari**

**.**

**.**

Gia: *Ngamuk* GAH! GUE EMANG GAK JAGO BIKIN _FIC_ GINIAN! *Banting meja*

Yugi: YES! AKHIRNYA! BLINDSHIPPING! MAKASIH BANGET BUAT YANG UDAH MINTA DITRAKTIRIN _FIC_ YUGI X ATEM SAMA NIH _BAKA AUTHOR_! MUAHAHAHA!

Atem: Kalau emang gak jago bikin_ fic_ beginian, kenapa bikinnya yang beginian?

Gia: Kepikirannya yang begini. TTwTT

Yugi & Atem: *_Sweatdrop_*

Gia: Maaf kalau ada _typo_ dan kesalahan lain. Apalagi _plot_ ceritanya gak jelas gini dan alurnya kecepetan. TTwTT

Yugi: _Fic_ ini dipersembahkan untuk yang telah minta ditraktir sama_ author_ yang lagi ultah. *Lirik someone*

Atem: _Thanks for reading_!


End file.
